Happy Halloween or Something Like That!
by Souldin
Summary: It's Halloween and the smashers are enjoying it to the fullest but when they discover a young witch in the woods and a villain striving to take the powers of the deceased for his own gain, it becomes apparent that it's going to be an unusual Halloween.


_**Happy Halloween! Yeah I know it's late of me to say this but this here oneshot was intended for Halloween however I was not satisfied with the results and so I decided to further edit and improve it.**_

_**Now I would first like to give thanks to the following writers: hawktakesflight, grammaguy, mr. anonimus, cherrypit65, Smash King24, Midna Hytwilian, LittleBlueNayru, Raincloud 93 and Pikana.**_

_**These are the writers who helped me out with thinking of the costumes for the smashers. Particular thanks should go out for Smash King24 as it was one of his fanfics that inspired me to write a Halloween oneshot (even if the plot of this is completely different to his fic). Once more I thank you all.**_

_**This is my first time writing both a oneshot and a SSB fanfic however I hope you like it and don't be afraid to criticize. Also if you want to give this fic a nice Halloween atmosphere then I suggest you look up the Blizzeta theme from Twilight princess. This is a pretty long oneshot (at least I think it is) so I made sure to find a long version which contains all three battle themes.**_

_**Just type into YouTube: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess- Blizzeta Battle Themes.**_

_**Finally I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Have fun!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Happy Halloween or Something Like That!**_

The moon shone a silver glow, currently the only light illuminating the night sky as the last tinges of evening had long since gone. The stars had yet to come forth but with the full moon hanging above all much was visible including the figure on the broom, flying high above the trees of the foreboding woods. The figure, a girl with pale skin and soft, brown eyes rode on the broom sideways, having a gentle but secure grip on her travelling tool. She hummed to herself a calm but somewhat eerie tune as the wind brushed against her long, brown hair. The girl in witch-like garb was at peace with herself as she observed the world around her; but as she flew by she spotted a gathering of white lights descending to a small section of the woods which piqued her interest.

"I wonder what's going on." Asked the witch to herself as she began changing the direction of her flight and moved on in the direction of the lights.

Upon coming closer to the place where the lights were gathering the flying child saw a small clearing in the woods and within it a shrine about the size of a small single story building. The faintly glowing lights spun their way towards the clearing and headed to the worn down shrine. The girl stared at the place with a curious gaze and begun to lose herself in thought but this focus of hers was soon disrupted by a sudden whistling sound that travelled along the air.

As she looked away from the shrine trying to determine where the sound was coming from its noise increased in pitch. Her eyes darted one way and another noticing only the typical autumn darkness of an October day, so her attention went back to the shrine and it's mysterious lights.

Funny enough as she did so she noticed where the sound was coming from and furthermore what the sound was. An arm, red like fire and transparent like water, sped towards her with a sharp demonic claw spread open. A slight gasp escaped the lips of the obviously surprised girl as she manoeuvred to her right, avoiding a head on collision with the demonic substance. Despite her quick reactions the black and orange dressed girl still took a hit, a slight cut to the hip that burned as much as the boiling limb which inflicted it. Wincing still from the flaming hot cut she ignored the pain and sped away on her broom, hoping to escape from it. This was in vain though as the claw swivelled in the air and began to pursue her, the whistling sound growing higher and higher as it sped up. Now it was trailing right behind her, high up in the skies, readying to strike. The appendage raised its clenched claw and swung down the flyer, sending her falling towards the trees below.

The clawed arm immediately began to retreat back towards the shrine, retracting towards a jack-o-lantern that sat on the steps that approached the old wooden building. It slowly coiled up until it became but a small, pure red fire on the lick of a candle. A dark skinned man enrobed in white sat on the steps by the pumpkin, a tranquil smile on his face.

"Good, good, I can't let anyone interfere with this after all." He said in a near silent, husky voice.

The red flames flickered even brighter as the first star in the sky began to shine.

* * *

The hallway was pitch black aside from the minor stars, sending a light through the closed window. Luigi, dressed in a grey jumpsuit with a hose connector sewn above the left knee pondered through the hallways, his black boots stepping on the wooden floor being the only sound there was. The thinner, taller plumber turned his head on occasion as he lumbered towards the end of the hall with the Poltergust 3000 strapped tightly onto his back.

"Mario, where are you?" Luigi called out into the darkness wondering where his brother was "Mario?"

Closer did the costumed plumber come to the end. The end of the hallway. Not noticing what lay behind him. A white figure, quietly as could be, stalking. Stalking him. 'Creak.' Luigi spun round and before him was a spectre, a frightening spectre. Luigi screamed and jumped, his wits lost as the ghost drew closer.

Menacingly the fearful being of the night spoke with eager energy. "How'd you like a the costume?" It uttered before being sucked away into the poltergust, a last moment decision to defend his life came from Luigi as he proceeded to trap the haunting figure.

The ghost gone, Luigi overcame his startled panic and wiped the sweat off his forehead when he suddenly felt the vacuum contraption moving along with slight murmurs.

"What's this?" Luigi thought to himself as he took off the Poltergust 3000 in order to inspect it.

Luigi fell back though when he heard the contraption yell in an Italian accent  
"Luigi, get me out of here."

"Oh no, Mario!" Gasped Luigi as he began to wrestle with the Poltergust 3000, trying to rescue the 'ghost.'

* * *

Outside of the castle, away from the rather humorous trouble that Mario had gotten himself into, a party was beginning as the smashers joyfully celebrated the night of terror, Halloween. The night sky, often a purest of blacks, became marked in a wave of azure light as the full moon glistened against the ceiling of black accompanied by a few flickering stars which were recent in their appearance. Contradicting the day's cloak of shadows was the joyous atmosphere as the various heroes and villains began preparing their costumes. The younger smashers (and Wario) were all quite busy sorting out their costumes in order to get the most out of the trick or treating they would be participating in, whereas the other older smashers busied themselves with the party that was soon to begin.

Pichu had just finished tying his red bow tie and was about to reach out for the top hat when he noticed it wasn't there.

"Hey, where'd it go?" Pichu asked himself as he turned his head in all directions, his eyes quickly glancing round the small dressing room.

Clearly seeing it was not inside the small cubicle Pichu decided that it must have fallen onto the floor and rolled away, so the little electric mouse exited through the red curtains fortunately to see it a few paces in front of him.

"There it is!" Exclaimed Pichu as he sped his way towards the black top hat, necessary for him to complete his magician attire however upon reaching out to grab the hat, another yellow paw also reached out to touch. Pichu looked up at the older, evolved Pikachu who had also donned a red bowtime.

"You-You're also going as a magician?" asked Pichu as he stared nervously at Pikachu.

"Yeah, you too huh." replied Pikachu.

"Well, there is only one hat so ..." began Pichu as he slowly started pulling the hat away from Pikachu when he felt a sudden jolt as Pikachu began to pull on it also.

"I know, so how about I go as a magician and you go as something else then." Pikachu said as he begun to pull on the hat even more.

"Why don't you go as something else and I keep the hat?" Pichu said with an irritated tone and soon the two Pokémon were engaged in a tug-of-war. It was only after the two had expanded quite a bit of energy that they stopped, both panting and tired but still grasping onto the hat.

"Fair enough, we'll settle this right here and now." said Pikachu between heavy breaths.

"Fine then, whoever wins gets to go as the magician" announced Pichu as both he and Pikachu placed the hat down and jumped back a bit. The air around the two became tense, constantly staring the pressure became thick as the two ran forth, struck their arms out and yelled,

"Rock, Scissors, Paper!"

They both got paper however; quite irritating for the two electric types but that did not stop them as they once again yelled out

"Rock, Scissors, Paper!"

They both got rock this time.

"One more time!" the two yelled.

* * *

At the same time the other smashers were also going about preparing their costumes for the trick or treating and eagerly awaiting this opportunity was the little ghost Kirby whose costume was clearly just put together quickly in order for the puffball to get some sweets. A white sheet with two eyehole cut outs was simply draped over Kirby and what'd ya know, he's got a costume all ready. Kirby, being the quickest of all the children to prepare was simply biding his time waddling around the smash mansion (well it's more of a castle but smash mansion has a better tone to it than smash castle). Kirby was simply wandering when he heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. Curious the young puffball hopped his way over to the bush and peered through it. A large masked creature leaped out, startling Kirby and causing him to rapidly run away from the supposedly metal monster. King Dedede guffawed to himself for the metal monster was in fact himself but wearing the metal mask and hammer that he attributes the name 'Masked Dedede' when wearing.

"Man, that was too easy." exclaimed the podgy penguin king as he chuckled to himself but was abruptly stopped when he heard a 'thunk' sound from behind him. Turning round the King met eye to eye with two glowing red eyes piercing through the darkness of the trees. King Dedede screamed and ran off in the same direction that Kirby had done a moment ago.

After Dedede left Metaknight came out from the shadows, muttering to himself "Darn root, stubbed my foot."

The masked swordsman stared up to see no one was there and mused to himself "strange, I thought I heard someone here earlier".

* * *

Many of the others were having trouble thinking of which costume to wear for this special occasion and Young Link seemed to be having the most trouble of all. In his hands were three masks and for a while he had been wondering which one he should wear.

"Hey Link, still having trouble deciding which mask to wear?" asked Toon Link who was currently wearing a purple version of his usual clothing but with a purple cloak, a red jewel attached to the front of his hood and a yellow belt strapped round his waist.

"Yeah, any of them would instantly make me have a pretty cool costume but I'm not sure which one will reel in the most benefits." stated Young Link as he shuffled the Deku, Gordon and Zora mask about in his hands.

Just then the purple garbed Toon Link came up with an idea and ushered to Young Link  
"If you want the scariest costume then how about you wear this."

Young Link looked down at the Ganondorf mask and costume the other Link had placed in his hands and asked  
"Are you sure about this?"

"Certainly, if you look as ugly as Ganondorf then you'll be sure to terrify any person who gets the door and you'll be rewarded with tons of-before the cartoon version of Link could finish, a large rock had fallen down on to his head, knocking him to the floor.

"You okay?" asked Young Link as he placed the costume and masks down to rush to the injured Link's aid.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Toon Link with a smirk on his face whilst rubbing his head.

Young Link peered up the nearby towering tree and yelled out "That was you wasn't it Ganondorf?"

"You think I'm going to just listen while I'm being insulted, fat chance." the lord of evil called down as he lay comfortably on a thick tree branch.

"Oi, lame costume Ganondork." Toon Link called up to him.

Young Link was confused by this for all he could see the small outline of Ganondorf in his usual attire.

"What are you talking about; he's wearing the same clothes as usual." Young Link claimed.

"No its not, look closer." stated Toon Link and Young Link did try to but still could not tell the difference.

"You must have insanely good vision because I- began the hyrulian until he turned round to see Toon Link looking up towards Ganondorf with his telescope. Annoyed, Young Link snatched the telescope from Toon Link (despite his objections) and looked throught it to see that Ganondorf, was indeed wearing something different. He had a nametag around his neck saying 'Dave'.

"Who the hell is Dave?" asked Young Link as he pulled the telescope away from his face.

"Don't know, don't care and yoink." replied Toon Link as he snatched his telescope back from Young Link.

At that point Sonic came running towards the duo, garbed with spiked sneakers, torn socks and clawed gloves with white fur round the wrists, stopping for a moment he told the two Link's "You two had better hurry up, it appears Wario's already headed into town."

This immediately alerted the two Triforce of Courage bearers as they both knew what would happen if they didn't get there fast.

"No, with Wario's costume he's bound to get tons of treats." yelled Toon Link with shock.

"But I still haven't decided on a costume."

"Put the Ganondorf one on."

"But ..."

"We don't have time to be picky just hurry."

* * *

A knock. Loud. Rapid. The Women of the dwelling

knew it was Halloween. An impatient kid was knocking, that was all. This was louder though. A strong, impatient kid was knocking on her door. The women hurried on. She held the bowl of chocolate treats in one arm as her legs walked her to her door. Carefully so she did. The other hand clutched the handle. The hand turned the handle. The door opened. Upon sight, as an instant reflex, she screamed. She screamed and wailed and bellowed her fears and with right to do so, as before her was a monster to which hideous would be rendered a miniscule descriptive.

Its face was chubby, flab bulging from its cheeks as if it was feasting already. It had a double chin of solid rock strut out from the bottom of its face, small thrushes of hair sprouting in random directions. Its jaw expanded its face and caused its pale yellow eyes to bulge, as its teeth were of such proportions it needed the room. Yes, its teeth were large and bright, the moon reflected off them and into the world they shone. Its nose was crafted from clay of various shades of pink, and hairs poked out from the two exits but were combed neatly as if they were the hair atop the monsters head but still they poked out with slight ooze immersing each hair. From below the burnt tip of the creatures face laid a large zigzag moustache, brushed with delicacy and inhabited by many creatures. The body was bloated and stumpy, a short fat blob with many a curl of fat, now dripping with sweat making each layer of moist girth clear like a starved dog drooling for its next meal. It was not just the sight; the smell too, lay to waste the various insects in the house. The breath thick with garlic, body of various odours of food and garbage as well as the new smell of 100 litres of sweat coming down in large quantities made it unbearable to the nostrils of the world. Worst of all where the eyes though. Pupils formed of black, red and purple psychotic swirls of madness, imprinted upon a pale yellow background of rotting cheese. Large, eyes with icy blue lining around, the eyes of this monstrosity pierced into your soul and amplified the horror of whatever you saw before you.

"Trick or treat?" asked Wario as he began to laugh in his own unique laugh.

The woman did not move, paralysed with fear. Wario waited a moment until realising that the poor unfortunate soul had not moved, not even uttered a sound upon greeting the magnificence that was Wario. The great Wario waved his hand in front of her face. No reaction. Looking around him Wario decided to take the bowl and tip all the delectable candy into his large, well fortified bag. Also considering how pretty much everything is considered edible to Wario he decided to take the bowl too.

"Thank you very much." said Wario with a slight bow before hopping off the steps and walking towards the other houses, laughing of course.

"Not much of a costume is it?" asked Bowser as he began walking up to the laughing, yellow and purple blimp of a man.

"Don't insult my costume, all yours is some red collars, wrist guards and a cloak." Wario argued back as he looked up and down at Bowser's attempted demon costume.

"I'm a giant turtle, how'd you expect me to wear an elaborate outfit, or for a matter of fact, any outfit at all," yelled Bowser "besides, at least I'm wearing a costume".

"Hey, I'm wearing my overalls, isn't that enough." replied Wario smugly as he began to amuse himself through picking his nose.

"You wear that all the time so it doesn't count as a Halloween costume." said Bowser, attempting to avoid the sight of Wario by blinking and closing his eyes as much as possible.

"Well in smash mansion my main costume is my WarioWare clothes so currently it would be the WarioWare clothes as my regulars and the traditional Wario uniform would be my special occasion clothes," explained Wario as he flicked away whatever he had managed to dig up from his exploits into his own nose "though I was originally gonna go wearing my Wario-man outfit however then no one would be able to see my charming and handsome face, would they?"

Bowser was silent as Wario beamed him with a large grin and all Bowser could think to reply was "No comment."

* * *

"So you were originally going to go as a magician?" asked Young Link through the plastic mask of Ganondorf strapped round his face as he ran alongside Toon Link, Pikachu and Pichu.

"Yeah, but Pichu won on the 26th go of rock, scissors, paper," said Pikachu through breaths as he too ran alongside the others "but I had an alternative outfit for emergencies."

"What kind of emergencies require you to wear a shaded blue jester top and hood with pink balls of fluff and a giant white collar round your neck?" asked Toon Link.

"Oh all sorts of things."

"Such as...?"

"I'll get back to you on that one."

"Hey, were here." chirped Pichu as he stopped in movement, the sudden stop causing the too big for his head top hat to almost fall off. The four young smashers had reached the town, lit up with candle lights and streets filled with children and teens (also Wario).

"Hey, where have you guys been, Wario's already terrified six people into comas!" yelled Diddy Kong from not too far in front of them.

"No, no, no I want to have some people still alive to get treats from." shrieked Pichu as he begun bounding off into the town.

The others soon followed eager to start trick or treating.

* * *

Kirby stared at the bag. Filled almost to the brim already, the little ghost garbed Kirby stared at the sweets with delight. Kirby began to reach out into the bag till a bandaged wrapped Ness halted him.

"Don't eat yet, were supposed to compare how much we got at the end." Ness said kneeing down to Kirby's level of height.

Kirby stared at the bag of sweets, and then at his mummy friend beside him before going "Ok, poyo."

Ness smiled back at Kirby as the two walked over to the next house, a kid dressed in a brown dog costume was already at the door by a teenage circus ring leader, a blue hammer bros, a plant creature wearing a metal mask and a suit with the texture of rocks and a purple pterodactyl about the size of the teenager.

"Hi Lucas, Red, how much have you got so far?" asked Ness as he and Kirby travelled towards the before mentioned group.

"Hey, don't forget about us." snapped Squirlte, guised as a hammer bros.

"Oh, sorry Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard." Ness apologised.

Charizard simply let out a slight grunt and said "that's okay."

"W-well we've not got that much so far." Lucas said whilst rubbing the back of his head, a little embarrassed at how little they had compared to Ness and Kirby.

"Yeah we got a fair bit but nothing compared to you two." Red said, while giving off a slight laugh.

"Poyo, poyo." cheered Kirby holding up his bag above his head.

"We've been going about this quite fast." explained Ness.

It was at this point they heard the creaking of the door and the group of seven friends turned round attentively and announced "Trick or Treat!"

* * *

"Yeah, we got a huge bundle." Popo and Nana both cheered simultaneously as they held up a rather large bag of chocolate and snacks.

At this time Sonic was dashing by in his werehog costume when he noticed the Ice Climbers and there trick or treat bag.

"Whoa, how'd you get that much all ready?" asked Sonic as he skidded to a halt.

"We're in a pair costume so naturally we'd be getting a lot of praise." said Popo as he let out his arms displaying his blue robed costume with a brown weathered hat and brown leather shoes.

"We probably could have gotten extra if Popo would have painted his skin black." explained Nana as he spun around a little, showing off the white hooded robe she was wearing with little red markings at the edges.

"Just because I'm the black mage does not mean I'm going to cover my entire body with black paint." Popo replied.

"Heh, fair enough," said Sonic as he bent down, getting ready to run "well I think I'll be going to the last houses now before Wario gets there and ruins it all."

Popo and Nana giggled at this.

"What makes you think Wario we'll get there before you if you don't hurry?" asked Popo.

"Have you seen how fast he moves when it's time to eat, he's going from house to house at warp speeds." replied Sonic as he dashed off to the remaining rows of houses.

* * *

"Phew, we got to as many as we can before Wario." exclaimed Diddy as he looked up at the stars through his sunglasses, walking along with his fellow group of younger smashers, his electric guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah you can talk alright, me, Pikachu and the Link's got little compared to you." Pichu mumbled while pushing his hat back onto his head

"Yeah, we got the most of all!" exclaimed the Ice Climbers holding up their large bag once more as the group of friends walked along the row of trees.

"You do realise that as there are two of you your rewards are split individually." Ivysaur commented as he shuffled along with them.

"Kirby win, Kirby wins!" Kirby shouted out with joy as he held up his trick or treat bag.

"Actually, I think Jigglypuff won." said Lucas quietly pointing to the walking eyeball at the back, dragging along a bag of sweets bigger than it.

"It certainly feels that way." Jigglypuff said through huffs as she kept on dragging the enormous bag along the ground. The others just stared at the puffballs vain attempts to pull along the sack as they all wondered how she was able to get that much.

"Hey Charizard, could you go and help her out." Red asked the currently purple coated fire/flying Pokémon.

Upon the command Charizard walked over to Jigglypuff and took a hold of the sack with one hand. While doing so he used his other hand to give Jigglypuff his own small bag of sweets.

"How about I carry yours and you carry mine?" said Charizard as he heaved the sack over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Charizard." chirped Jigglypuff happily.

"Well c'mon lets hurry back so we can feast upon our sweets," Diddy said as he wrapped his long red coat around himself "besides its starting to get cold out here."

"Well okay, let's pick up the pace." replied Young Link and kept on walking until he realised that Toon Link had stopped.

Young Link turned round to see the purple garbed Link staring off into the woods that was beside them.

"Hey Toon Link, what's the holdup?" asked the still Ganondorf guised Link.

Toon Link just stared off into the woods, a strange oooing sound had caught his attention but he was completely lured in when he saw a flickering light going deep into the woods.

"Hey, I saw something!" Toon Link exclaimed as he suddenly dashed off through the trees in pursuit of the light.

"Huh, Toon Link, where are you going?" Young Link called out to him before going off after him.

The others wandering what was going on also decided to follow, though Sonic at first did not know what was going on at first until he too, decided to go after them. Sonic managed to catch up through with the others quickly, as one would expect.

Going up to Young Link he asked "Why are we going through the woods, shouldn't we take all of the sweets home first?"

"I don't know, Toon Link just went charging in here." Young Link said through breaths.

It was at this point that they came into a slightly more spacious part of the woods, and saw Toon Link standing near a wide tree, looking around him as if he was searching for something.

"Hey Toon Link, why did you go running off like that?" asked Sonic as he and the others walked into the clearing.

"Oh, I saw this weird light, so I chased after it." explained Toon Link.

"Wait you just happen to see a light and so decided to go running after it." stated Squirtle.

"It was also making this eerie oooing noise." Toon Link said.

"Oooing noise?" Ness questioned.

"Oooooooooooooooooohh." Kirby repeated in his high pitch voice.

"Yeah, like that but deeper." remarked Toon Link.

"I can't believe we came running all this way on some random whim of yours," Diddy said as he pushed his back against a tree, shaking it a little "what did you think it was a, ghost or - Diddy never got to finish the sentence as at that point a person came falling out of the tree, landing on top of the poor chimp.

A person hearing of such a thing would simply giggle at the case but for the smashers who were there at the time they could only go over to see what had happened. The young smashers gathered round the fallen person, a young girl around their ages dressed who must have decided to dress as a witch for Halloween. Her sleep was apparently not a deep one as the fall caused her to stir and her brown eyes flickered open.

"Whu-what?" the girl moaned as she awoke seeing a variety of miniature monsters looking down at her. Most people would be terrified at this type of imagery but this girl was a lot more accepting of the inhuman and as such nothing was out of place. Mixed jumbles of speech came out from the smashers but a few words came out clear by the two nearest people.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Nana.

"Poyo, poyo." Kirby added with a concern expression on his face.

"Um, yeah, I think." the girl said, her head in the clouds at that exact moment and her situation currently unclear.

"That's great and all but if you mind getting off of me that would really be appreciated." Diddy Kong grunted as he remained underneath the fallen girl. Upon realising she was on top of someone the girl quickly jumped off apologising but shortly afterwards flinched and reached down towards a steaming gash on the left side of her hip.

The smashers were slightly alarmed at the sight of an injury and clambered round the mysterious girl even more (except Diddy who was only just getting off the ground at this point).

"Here, I'll bandage that up for you." Ness said as he unwrapped some of the bandages from around his arm.

The brunette looked wary at first, but relaxed and raised her arms to allow the bandage to wrap round her. Ness could see it was only a minor scratch and it didn't look too deep but curiosity caused him to pause and stare at it, heat emitting as if slashed by a heated sword.

"Uh, could you stop staring at it, it's a little embarrassing." Ness heard the girl say, and looked up to see her flushed face, and for him to copy such a blush.

"O-oh, I'm sorry about that." Ness stuttered as he resumed tying the cut with haste, his unmannered moment pointed out, and his humiliation increased with his group of giggling friends.

"Thank you Mr. Mummy," the girl said, beaming with a smile as the mummy costumed teenage finished tending the wound.

Due to the effort and hard work that went into the costumes, the smashers did look the part of their various creatures but they knew otherwise and once again Ness was shamed by a hushed outburst of giggling. This simply left Nanka bemused as she could not tell where the joke began.

"I-I'm not an actual mummy you know, it's just a Halloween costume." Ness said, his humiliation evident on his face.

"If you're not a mummy are you dressed like that because you're gravely injured?" The orange and black dressed brunette exclaimed her mislead train of thought and then proceeded along that line "I'm sorry, do you need the bandage back, are you still hurt."

"N-no it's just a Halloween costume, like yours." Ness said in a mixed tone, hints of worry, embarrassment, confusion and good spirits mixed in one as the pale girl looked over his 'injured' body for the scars that would require such intense aid.

The girl looked in the face of her current inspecting patient (she would have to look up with most people but Ness is rather short for a fourteen year old) and asked "what Halloween costume?"

This left the entire group of smashers confused, as none were expecting such a question. Lucas, whose mind had the misfortune of often working a lot faster than anyone else's stated the idea everyone else was about to say "The witch costume you're currently wearing, see."

The brunette gazed down at her attire, spreading her arms out in order to spread out her black cloak with frilled orange lining at the sleeves and rim. Underneath the cloak, she wore a long sleeved black dress going down near to her knees and ending with an orange frilled edge as well. She also wore long black socks that went past her knees and small black shoes. To top it all off, perched upon her head was a black witch hat that matched the rest of her clothes nicely.

"Yeah, I'm a witch." The witch said as if she was stating something completely obvious, and to her it was.

"Yeah, you're dressed as a witch for Halloween." Popo indicated pointed at the very clothes the maiden was looked at.

"Well I'm a witch so I would be dressed as a witch."

"W-wait, you mean you're not human?" Lucas asked hesitantly.

"I've told you, I am a witch." The girl sighed, beginning to get frustrated with the lack of understanding from the smashers part.

"So you're an actual witch. Well to clear things up I'm not a werehog and all of these people are simply wearing costumes." Sonic said indicating everone in the group.

"So none of you are what you look like?"

"Nope, all of us are wearing costumes." Jigglypuff mumbled from within her eyeball costume, the fabric softening her voice.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that everyone and oh, I realise I don't know who any of you are."

"Oh yeah, we should introduce ourselves, I'm Ness." The mummy Ness said as he got up and pointed to himself.

"Kirby, Kirby." The plain ghost Kirby yelped with joy as he jumped up and down.

"I-I'm Lucas, n-nice to meet you." Dog garbed Lucas stuttered nervously.

"Hi, my names Red and these are my Pokémon Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard." Elaborately dressed circus ring leader Red said pointing to the respective Pokémon to which the hammer bros dressed turtle who went 'Yo', the legendary fire/steel clothed seed Pokémon who gave a quick nod and a purple painted Charzard who simply grunted a greeting.

"I'm Popo..." introduced the destructive mage Popo cheerfully.

"And I'm Nana" healing mage Nana cheerfully continued the twins introduction.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, nice to meet you." The blue furred crossover between a wolf and hedgehog, Sonic said with a smug grin on his face.

"I'm Jigglypuff." said the ominous flating eyeball, Jigglypuff.

"My names Pikachu." The jester costumed Pikachu said.

"Mine's Pichu." The magician replied shortly.

"My names Link however to avoid confusion everyone calls me Young Link." Ganondorf faced Young Link said, tapping his plastic mask to prove it was fake.

"Yeah, my name is also Link and yet again to avoid confusion they call me Toon Link." Wind wizard Toon Link greeted with a smile beaming on his face.

"Oh, and I'm Diddy Kong, so what's your name then?" rock star Diddy asked the stranger as he picked up his electric guitar and rubbed his back.

"My names Nanka, it's very nice to meet all of you." Actual witch Nanka said as she did a slight bow in courtesy.

"So, care explaining how you came to falling on top of me?" Diddy asked, still irritated at the sudden moment of pain.

The newly met spell caster stopped to think about this before beginning her explanation "Well I was flying over the woods when-"Wait, you were flying over the woods" Sonic interrupted.

"Yeah, I was flying on my broom over the woods. I'm a witch after all." Nanka replied with a smile.

"So I was flying over the woods when I noticed these strange white lights all travelling towards a small clearing in the woods."

Toon Link jumped up upon hearing about the white lights and shouted out "I saw a white light just liek you described earlier!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I tried chasing it but when I got here it disappeared."

"Okay, okay enough interruptions already." Young Link stated.

"Well, I followed the lights and saw that they were all entering this small shrine and then I was attacked by this giant red claw," Nanka said to which raised the groups attention and they then figured that was where the cut on Nanka's hip came from "I tried flying away from it but I wasn't fast enough and I guess it knocked me unconscious."

"Spooky, poyo." Kirby mused in a drifting, ghost storytelling manner as he looked up at the others.

"Y-yeah." Lucas agreed nodding his head.

"So there's a shrine and some red, claw monster in the woods somewhere." Red stated to which had then made everyone else worry slightly.

"Should we go and investigate these weird lights or what?" asked Sonic getting slightly annoyed by all the stationary talking they were doing.

"W-why would we want to go to where the monster is?" Lucas asked.

"Easy, to beat it up before it causes any trouble." Sonic replied casually.

"I don't think that's necessary, besides I'm perfectly fi- Nanka suddenly paused as she put her hands on her waist near the bandages. She touched round the area, a look of panic on her face as she proceeded to look around her and up at the tree she had fallen into.

"It's gone." Nanka mumbled to herself.

Getting the smashers interest Pikachu asked "what's gone"?

Nanka was now defiantly panicking as she said in a flustered way "M-my pocket watch".

"Your pocket what?" asked Pichu think he'd misheard the young witch.

"My pocket watch, it was a gift from my boss." Nanka exclaimed.

"You have a boss?" Popo asked.

"So you lost something, when?" asked Ness.

"I don't know it was strapped onto my waist earlier and now..." Nanka said until realising what must have happened.

"When you were attacked by the monster it must have knocked the pocket watch off of you." Jigglypuff suggested.

"So it's probably fallen down to the place you were attacked." Ivysaur added.

The smashers looked at each other and agreed that this seemed likely.

"Shouldn't we check the tree first; maybe it's stuck up there." Lucas suggested in an attempt to avoid going to the same area the brown haired witch friend of theirs was attacked. They all looked up and though the pocket watch was not spotted, Nanka's broom was, to which Diddy quickly retrieved.

"Nothing but the broom was up there." Diddy said as he touched the floor tossing the broom over to its owner.

"Well it looks like we'll have to go to the area you were attacked." Young Link said as he looked over towards Nanka.

"You don't have to help me find it, it was my fault for losing it." Nanka stated though the young smashers all shook their heads.

"It's not your fault at all, besides we'd be happy to help." Ness said as Kirby leaped up getting in a quick poyo.

"What about the monster though?" Lucas asked as he raised his hand slightly.

"We'll just go in, grab it and then run; no problem to it." said Squirtle.

Nanka stared at the odd bundle of friends but gave a slight nod and said "Ok then".

So the group set off along the path to the right, going deeper into the woods. The deeper they went, the more they were enshrouded by the shadows.

* * *

The large group walked through the woods, their costumes shaded by the trees. A chilling wind that stung the bones and flesh of the living constantly flowed and though slight it kept the bushes and trees rustling continually. The darkness although deep and swallowing, was not enough to rid the group of their vision and the moons light embraced them through the gaps in the tree leaves and branches.

"So, why is this pocket watch so important?" Toon Link asked the newly gained witch companion as the two walked in front of the group for they were the only ones to have seen the ghosts.

"W-well, my job, you see, it depends on the pocket watch." Nanka began to say, struggling to find the right words to explain her answer.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what job requires a pocket watch?" Ivysaur, asked with a raised eye as he followed behind the four leading members of the group, Popo, Nana, Toon Link and Nanka "Furthermore why are you working at your age?"

Once again Nanka was stuck on how to answer and began to stammer and murmur to herself in thought until, with a clap of her hands she replied "well my pocket watch is magic you see and it allows me to get from one place to another in an instant."

"So it's a teleporting watch?" Popo asked, popping his head over Toon Links shoulder to be face to face with the non-costumed party member.

"Yeah, and my job is to go about to different areas to find out about them, like these woods."

"A bit of a strange job but fair enough." Ivysaur said satisfied with the answer and resuming his walk with little interest.

Popo was going to ask further questions but his sister decided to chat with her on a more general topic and seeing the more relaxed atmosphere around her than when she was discussing her work related duties he decided to not speak further on it. Later though a different question came to mind and this one he did ask.

"How do we know if this is the direction of the shrine?" asked Popo to which he and Nana were walking beside Nanka.

"We don't actually." replied Nanka.

"Wait, if we don't which way the shrine is, why are going deeper into the woods?" asked Nana as they continued walking forth.

"Well, Nanka said it was quite deep in the woods and so we are really just trying to look for one of those white lights in order to follow it." Toon Link said from in front of the group.

Venturing further forth Popo asked "Why don't you fly up and try looking for the lights again?"

"I was going too but Mr. Charizard I think suggested that as we do not know what we are dealing with, I could be attacked again if I fly up" Nanka explained, looking back over to the purple armoured fire Pokémon who currently lugged a large bag of chocolate goodies over one shoulder as Jigglypuff balanced on the other.

"Oh."

The group continued walking forth talking quietly to one another when Toon Link called the group to halt. Peeing forth a bit Toon Link spotted a white light ahead of them, floating away slowly. By the time the others had seen the light as well, Toon Link ran forth towards it. Toon Link leaped up into the air, ready to catch it, however, as he was doing so he heard the light yelp and he passed right through it. The others had run forth in time to see what had happened and now that they were this close they could see what the light ball was. It appeared to be a man in his fifties, with a low cut shaven hair and piercing hawk-like eyes. The man however was white and transparent, as well as missing legs. The smashers and Nanka had abruptly stopped once seeing the quite obvious ghost. Toon Link pulled himself up, went over to the mad and put his arm through him.

"Hey, stop that at once." barked the ghost, startling Toon Link and sending him tumbling onto his back.

"So you're a ghost then." Toon Link stated as he looked at the man before him.

"You ever seen any live people you could go through," asked the man with a sarcastic tone though the smashers did not seem to catch it as they all shook their heads "then a ghost would be your conclusion wouldn't it?"

"Fair enough." replied Toon Link.

"Who are you good sir?" asked Nana.

"Names Roger Resurgam, dead for fifty fine years" Roger announced as the frown on his face eased slightly.

"Very well Roger, mind telling us how a ghost such as yourself is floating about in world of the living?" Ivysaur asked as he stared up at Roger.

Roger stared back before explaining "Well today is Halloween, the day when all the spirits, good or bad, can go to the living world".

The group, having heard often that spirits did come out on Halloween, all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Today's Halloween and all so me and the chaps decided to come up here to the land of the living while we have the chance, but they've all scampered off somewhere," Roger told the smashers "haven't been able to spot a single blinking one."

"Wait a minute," Nanka exclaimed "Would your friends also appear as white lights, Mr. Resurgam?"

"From a distance, yeah," replied Mr. Resurgam "why, you see any white lights?"

"Yeah, both me and Nanka did," Toon Link stated as he pointed to himself and the witch "they were going to some shrine deeper into the woods."

"A shrine you say, I believe there was one a while down this path, I'll be a checking." said Roger as he begun to float down the path.

"Wait, we're also going to the shrine." Diddy called out to Rogers.

"Yeah, the witch here lost some pocket watch around there." Squirtle added.

"Very well, but don't you pester me now." responded Roger.

The others all nodded at this except for Ness who was looking around the place at the time.

Lucas noticed this and so asked "What's wrong Ness?"

Ness looked up and asked "Where's Kirby?"

The others all paused at this question and gave a quick look around them.

"You don't think that when we ran after Rogers..." Pikachu began.

"He kept on running." added Charizard.

Once more the group was silent until the situation dawned upon them.

"Kirby's gone to the shrine alone!" they all screamed and began running off down the root filled path.

* * *

Kirby was still running, the thought that he was no longer with the group and that he should stop was absent from his mind and in its place was the thought 'I like running'. This would have been enough to have made the puffball continue running for a long time however it was upon tripping on a thick root that came out of the mud patched path and looking back for assistance that Kirby realised he was now on his own.

"Poyo." said Kirby worryingly but a white light floating by caught Kirby's eye. The small citizen of Dreamland followed the spirit to a clearing, where the ghost flew fast into a shrine house. Kirby just looked puzzled at how the pretty light went through the wall of a building when he spotted a man enrobed in white, standing not too far from him.

"Seems like this spirit needs a little persuasion." the man whispered quietly to himself, for what he saw before him was not the hero of Dreamland, but a ghost unwilling to enter the shrine.

"Very well then, persuade I shall." the man said. Using a lit torch in one hand he lit the candle inside the Jack-o-lantern he held with the other. Holding the pumpkin up at face level the fire on the candle soon became completely red and went transparent. It then proceeded to stretch out of the lantern and take the shape of a long red, transparent arm with a sharp clawed hand. Kirby saw this as a good time to peg it. And peg it he so did when the arm suddenly shot forth towards him.

Kirby sprinted off into the woods from which he came as the arm coiled and weaved its way through them. The claw swiped down with Kirby narrowly dodging it. Another swipe came as the puffball ducked followed by another to which the puffball jumped over and after inhaling some air, tried to fly away from it. The claw arm reacted quickly though and shot forth towards the puffball at fast speeds. Quick thinking saved Kirby as he used his Stone attack, turning into a rock and falling fast and out of the reach of the attack. The arm reacted quickly indeed for it then poised itself to slam down on the currently motionless Kirby. Not being able to hold the stone form for long, the puffball returned to normal, only to see the arm coming for him fast. The red from above came down. But the blue from yonder flew past. Sonic grabbed Kirby and pulled him out of the way of the attack just in time.

"You okay pal!" Sonic asked Kirby to which he gave but a simple nod and a poyo.

Kirby really did not have time to say anything else for the arm had coiled round and shot off in their direction. The duo leaped out of the way just in time. Sonic was preparing for an attack in the air but as he saw the tree that the claw just struck burn away the hedgehog decided otherwise. The arm this time went for Sonic, who had leaped opposite of Kirby but Sonic did a spin jump to avoid it, and then as the arm came back he jumped off the air, a double jump to avoid it again. Sonic however was still in the air as the seething arm lurched at him once more. Sonic tapped the sides of his shoes together and with a slight flash from the bottom a spring materialised underneath the spiky blue hero and he proceeded to jump off of it and out of the way of the attack. As expected though the arm was still going and went for the hedgehog again however this time Sonic had manoeuvred himself from within the air to a nearby tree and so when the beastly clawed arm came in pursuit of him he simply grabbed onto a nearby tree branch and swung away from the attack.

Sonic now landed next to Kirby and the two prepared to run from the arm once again as it spiralled around in the air, preparing to launch itself towards the two. It did so but before the arm could get close enough it was struck by a thunder attack from Pichu who had just arrived, leaping in front of Sonic and Kirby. The thunder attack seemed to halt the arm for when Pikachu charged up to it and sent a blast of electricity into it, it recoiled even further. As the arm wavered somewhat from the attacks the other smashers began to arrive on the scene.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun on whatever that thing is." Red commanded and so the blue hammer bros, shot a blast of water out at the arm, dispersing the arm into pieces.

"Wow, I guess I don't know my own strength huh." Squirtle commented while staring at the place the arm had been.

"Fire, fire." Kirby said as he waddled over to Squirtle.

"Thanks for the assistance there; I couldn't even touch that thing." Sonic stated as he felt his shoes, hot from being so close to the heat substance that attacked them.

As the group were busy discussing about what happened, Young Link spotted Roger floating away.

"Hey Roger, what's the matter?" Young Link asked the ghost upon seeing him drift forward slowly.

Roger was indeed drifting ahead of them slowly, a blank look in his eyes. Pichu went before him, jumping up and down waving his small arms about.

"Hello, Roger, are you okay?" Pichu asked as when jumping the ghost flew through him sending chills across his entire body.

"So cold." Pichu murmured to himself as the others continued watching Roger float away. Deciding that it would be best to follow him, the group followed him to arrive at the shrine house, Roger going along and entering it with the other ghosts that were doing so.

"Roger come back here." Young Link called out as the dead man went through.

"He's mine now child." said a voice coming from the top of the building. The smashers looked up to see a dark-skinned man garbed in white robe with a black veil covering his face, staring down at them.

"It gives me great pleasure to see yet another spirit fall into my marvellous trap." the man said in a husky voice as he swung a blazing torch, held in his left hand. The smashers, though in the dark about the situation tensed themselves, preparing to fight this mysterious entity if need be.

"I see quite a few people have wondered onto my spectacle, my dawn of power and what do we have here, members of the famous super smash bros." the man said, pointing his torch at each of the smashers.

Nanka turned round to her newly aquainted friends and asked "he says you're famous, is that true?"

"W-Well yeah, in this world we are." Lucas said bashfully at the compliment.

"Oh, were also famous in our own worlds for being members of the super smash bros." Red pointed out, a finger raised to signify this one point.

"So you've all achieved universal fame?" Nanka asked the group and in turn the group answered but with this the dark skinned man began to scowl a hidden scowl beneath his veil and mask.

"I must not have made much of an impact to be ignored like this but truely, in comparison to the super smash bros I dwindle in my infamy," The spooky being began to say, drawing all attention back onto him "And I see that you lot have a new one too, though I do find it odd how an elite group of fighters can hire so many ignorant, snot nosed brats such as youself and not even accept my own offer."

While many of the group found the comments made offensive, Nanka instead tried to correct the misunderstanding of her being confused for a smash bros but didn't get the chance too as Sonic called out "So you tried to join the super smash bros?"

Waving his hand from side to side as if pushing water under the bridge the man continued to speak "oh yes, I did once but found myself turned down. I can't imagine why for I'm clearly stronger than the trash that currently infests it but I'm a natural and I guess I was considered to be too good for such a thing."

"Enough with the insults already, I don't care about your little attempts to join an invite only group but you can instead tell us what you are doing?" Diddy demanded, looking at the man firmly.

This seemed to catch his attention as he went on to say "You've come all this way so I might as well say, this here shrine draws all those nearby spirits that emerge on Halloween, entraps them within it and allows whoever opens it to gain whatever they once had in life. I decided to use this wonderful architecture to beeline my way to even further greatness by taking in the power, the knowledge and all the talent these ghosts have once had and still have for myself. After all I do deserve it."

"What happens to the ghosts then?" asked Diddy, anger already showing.

"As if I care, they're shackled and chained within me, they will serve as my power source and nothing more," explained the man "so are you going to vamoose or what?"

"Before we do, what do you plan to do with this newly gained power." Pikachu asked, his four feet heavily planted in the floor, dirtying the sleeves of his get-up.

"Well, you see child I'm what people call a natural born genius. What ever was in the way I would solve with ease and soon everybody recognised my greatness, told me often how soon I would accomplish great things and one day the universe would recognise my greatness. Much to my horror though it never did, the greatest achivement would be to join the smash bros but I was rejected and furthermore banned from ever setting foot in its great castle doors. Those followers believed that I was not so great when seeing what you and your smasher friends were capable of and sure enough I faded into obscurity. Then though, as luck would have it, I realised my purpose, a achivement greater than joining the assmebly of the universes greatest fighters." Here the man paused and stopped talking not to breath but because he was waiting for a response.

Wishing the speaking to continue the audiance soon granted his wish when Squirtle asked "So, what was that greater achivement then?"

"Simple," He replied chuckling merrily to himself and glaring down at the people before him eagerly "To destroy all the smashers."

The smashers, or to say the younger smash bros members that were before the madman, were taken aback by this and responded by getting either angry or worried.

"So you see that is why I need these ghosts to help me as for what I plan to do is no easy task alone but I'm sure they'll be glad to be a part of something great; me," With his long rant and speech finished the 'natural genius' roared with laughter, a deranged mocking ode that sent chills down the spines of all those present "so as I said earlier; are you going to vamoose or what?"

"You plan to imprison the dead, and use their power to kill us, why would we just leave after hearing that?" Young Link yelled back at the man.

The man simply smirked underneath his veil and cackled "Very well then, my name is Vespasian, the man who is about to kill you now rather than later." With that Vespasian lit the candle in his jack-o-lantern that lay behind him and an arm like before came out.

"With your death, leave regrets, become spirits and become my power!" Vespasian yelled as the arm shot forth dispersing the smashers.

"We better put the bags down." Red yelled as he flung his into a nearby bush.

"Good idea." the Ice Climbers replied putting their large bag behind a tree for protection. Meanwhile Sonic was avoiding the arm with much more ease than earlier.

"Miss me, whoa, almost, try again buddy, you're too slow." Sonic called out as he nimbly ran, ducked and leaped pass the arm and went for Vespasian. The veiled man laughed to himself, grabbed hold of lantern and put it in front of him, moving the arm along with it. If not for two quick thundershocks from the electric mouse Pokémon's Sonic would have been fried.

"How about me, Pichu and Squirtle take on the boiling arm thing while you lot go after the nut-job?" Pikachu asked as he prepared another electric attack.

"You hear that everyone." Sonic shouted while getting back up and running towards Vespasian.

"I sure did." Vespasian said smugly as all the smashers nodded. Sonic curled up and used a homing attack to which the dark-skinned man dodged the attack by stepping back a little.

Leaning his head forth he whispered "I know your range hedgehog." and went on to thrust his torch forward, striking Sonic in the chest with the flames. Sonic hurtled back into Charizard who had thought it best to catch the hedgehog.

"Thanks for that." Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

"Sonic, you fur is on fire!" Charizard yelled and it was true. The fur Sonic had put on for his costume was quite flammable. With Squirtle busy dealing with the arm it was the Ice Climbers using their chilly breath to extinguish the flames that saved Sonic.

Meanwhile the ones who were not preoccupied were leaping out at Vespasian with a fury of attacks but none were connecting. Diddy fired his peanut popgun, a peanut flying at the veiled man, he simply grabbed it and ate it. While doing so Ness ran forth and fired of a PK fire, which was blocked with the torch, strengthening the flames. Believing a strike of fire was coming next Ness put up his PSI magnet to absorb it however Ness guessed wrong and was kicked away instead. Diddy leaped out at Vespasian but he ducked down to dodge and struck the chimp with his pyro boosted torch. Diddy smiled as he used his electric guitar as a shield and jumped off of it as it was blown away and went to deliver a meteor smash onto the torch wielders head but was grabbed and thrown into the recovering Ness.

As Diddy and Ness tumbled off the shrine, the two Links's lunged out at Vespasian with swords in hand. The wind whipped as the two blades cut through the air and only the air as Vespasian dodged, inching backwards slowly as he did so. The two Links' however continued to attack till the villain had inched his way to the end of the roof, thrusting their swords forward when he did so. The veiled combatant simply hopped over the two Links', kicking them in the back of the head while doing so.

As the two kid's fell off the roof the impression of a grin could be seen through the black veil but this soon turned to grimace. Vespasian ran forth and grabbed the jack-o-lantern as Lucas's PK Freeze struck where it once was.

"How did he know?" Lucas yelled in shock as the arm was pulled along from the movement, almost striking an unprepared Pichu.

Vespasian failed to notice two vines shooting up and grabbing a hold of the jack-o-lantern which shocked him at first but he knew it did not matter as the sheer heat from the lantern burnt away the vines and made Ivysaur yelp with pain. As the power crazed villain landed though Squirtle's waterfall attack managed to hit the arm, dissolving it and the flame on the candle in an instant. The surprise made him not realise that Jigglypuff had leaped forward, kicking him in the chest. Pushed back slightly from the attack, Vespasian jumped back when Jigglypuff leaped forward again to attack.

"Taste the agonies of hell children!" Vespasian yelled, holding his torch firmly as the flames grew yellow and began to expand.

A wide ranged beam of fire shot forth in a wide arc, yellow flames bellowing out of the torch, coming to engulf the smashers. Being unable to get out of the way in time, the smashers put there shields up, hoping it would provide some form of protection from the blazing onslaught. Nanka had other ideas as she ran towards the fire, swinging her broom and heaving up a large gale, blowing it back towards Vespasian.

"Darn it, without the candle's flame I couldn't predict the next attack!" he yelled to himself in both anger and astonishment as the fire engulfed him.

* * *

Ganondorf lay peacefully on the thick tree branch, more than capable of sustaining his weight as he looked up at the blissful moon. The dark veil made the lord of evil feel calm and relaxed, a moment of peace for him. So you can tell how infuriated he was when a giant red fury of flames from the woods beamed forth an orange and yellow glow, harming the natural black veil of the night.

"What the hell!" Ganondorf muttered to himself with great hints of anger as he sat up on the tree and looked in the direction of the flames. Much to the gerudo's mystery, the flames began to shrink rapidly, down into the cover of the lusciously green woods. Ganondorf simply stared forth at the spectacle.

* * *

The flames began to converge towards the lick of the candle; Vespasian escaped most of the attack by drawing it into his jack-o-lantern.

Still his body was burned and his robes covering his chest were in tatters. One shoulder looked as if it were to combust at any moment and the mask was all that was left to hid ethe face of the sinister foe. His breathing was heavier, to him a sign of hard work, and this annoyed him. Once again, bathed in red were the smash bros, standing in the way of his chance for glory.

_"What do you mean I can't join? He remembered yelling back to omnipotent being that had turned his offer down._

_"When I say you can't join it means you can't join," Master Hand said back to him as the two stood within the grand hall of the smash castle. "the smash bros tournament is invite only and if I want you to participate I'll ask you."_

_Vespasian couldn't stand this, he was perfect at everything and could accomplish anything with no effort on his part. Yet here, for the first time, he was being denied his glory, his birthright._

_"Why am I not allowed to join then? You let children and villians engage in this honourable clash of titans but not a wise man of power who was born and raised in your own world." Vespasian argued, his calm demeanour that rarely wavered in shatters._

_The hand, and deity of the smash world simply sighed to himself, and replied to the man before him "Yet there is a clear difference between them and you, a definitive difference between what makes them true fighters and you not."_

_For a moment Vespasain was without words, being insulted was another thing he wasn't used to "Not a true fighter? I'm the greatest fighter, a pinacle of perfection with no need to work and train and slave all day like the pathetic sweating morons you have at this place."_

_It was sudden but quick, the tempreture rose in that room and a simmarly often calm Master Hand bellowed in anger "The sweat that drips from those so called morons is proof of their hard work, something you don't understand. The people here are all fighters who are known for achivements good and bad, they are people who worked hard each day for those goals to come and regardless of age, gender and status they attempt to reach them sincerely. You on the otherhand believe everything should be yours because you can do all things people struggle for easily. Then you have the nerve to look down on them, to say thay waste their time reaching for goals as high as yours."_

_The anger of a god is best not to be underestimated even if they are a floating hand of creation, it's still a fearsome thing before you. Hiding his fear the genius as it were simple scoffed such scolding._

_"Of course I do, as I said I deserve such things for being born as great as I' am. I thought you were the same but as you are blind to my greatness I guess I'll have to demonstrate it for you." Vespasian chuckled as he whipped out his torch and ignited the flames with his pyrotechniques. The rest was then a blur, the so called fight was over before he knew it and he remembered in his hazed vision of subcocousness seeing the once glourious room trashed with it's gold burnt and it's dining table crushed beneath the chandelier. The curtains were askew and the windows shattered. But most all he could the hand, the barely scratched Master Hand towering above him and saying those harsh words "You will never become a smasher."_

Never before had the psychic felt anger quite like that and now he was feeling irritated. Angered by the sudden reflection of his own attack Vespasian's feelings of rage peaked till they resembled the day he was unrightly rejected and yelled out with sheer, unrequited anger "Annoying witch, I'll burn you alive and feast on your soul."

Raising his jack-o-lantern once more, the flames began to reach out, with numerous yellow arms instead of the single red ones.

Three arms sailed forth at Nanka but were swept skyward by her broom as she swung it upwards however two arms followed after the others, halted only by the Ice Climbers icy breath. A hand rose above the others trying to strike Nanka but she pierced the ground with her broom, an orange shield surrounding her. The attack made contact but the arm simply went through Nanka and the shield, coming out the other side with Nanka safe from harm inside.

Meanwhile an arm reached out for Red, but was cut in half by Kirby's final cutter.

"Thanks Kirby." Red said to which Kirby smiled, turned to a frown when he saw two arms were the single cut one was.

Red quickly released Charizard again, who swung forth with his purple clawed gloves against the flames. Being a fire type himself, the boiling claw did little to the Pokémon and he was able to make it recoil easily. Kirby on the other hand attempted to inhale the claw but the little guy forgot he was still wearing his costume and inhaled the sheet around himself. Kirby was still swallowing the sheet as the arm was about to strike him but Sonic quickly sped towards him, grabbed the puffball and pulled him out of the way.

Ivysaur, Toon Link, Diddy Kong and Ness were doing well dodging the multitude of intensely hot arms. Toon Link threw his boomerang through one of the arms, surprisingly chopping a bit of it off and then Pichu, who was nearby, zapped away the rest of the arm. Toon Link looked over to the panting baby Pokémon, who was severely hurt by his own electric attacks and had used up much energy trying to avoid the arms, so not noticing one of the arms was to be expected. Toon Link however did see this and so ran in-between the attack and raised his shield. It unfortunately shattered upon the first strike leaving Toon Link defenceless and Pichu was already worn out from the battle to help. Ness however was also close by and managed to absorb the arm with his PSI magnet.

"Gue-woah that was a close one." mumbled the still shaken Toon Link.

Squirtle and Pikachu were having it easy for the most part however they were finding it harder to eliminate these ones than the before ones, much to do with how much hotter these ones were.

Nanka had to put her barrier down and unfortunately being the prime target of the villains frustration, meant that an arm had been waiting in secret for the barrier to go down. Lunging forth and grasping at Nanka you would have thought she would have been burnt to death instantaneously however Lucas quickly used PK Freeze to conceal Nanka in a block of ice and although the layers were thin; Lucas was capable of using his PK thunder to eliminate the attacking arm before the ice melted. Nanka broke out of the ice hugging herself and sneezing from the cold but gave Lucas a wave before going into a fit of sneezes.

Vespasian was looking impatient, as the children persisted on avoiding the fate of death they would soon meet them, or at least according to him. A masked figure caught his eye though as Young Link ran forth dodging the flame arms with leaps and rolls before coming to a stop and pulling out his bow and arrow. Vespasian simply laughed as Young Link fired the arrow at him and sent an arm to engulf it in fire. Vespasian's laughter stopped when he noticed that the arrow had somehow gone through the fire and so he moved swiftly to the side.

The yellow arms disappeared instantly, much to the villain's horror as he looked down to see that when he moved to the right, the jack-o-lantern he was still holding was struck by the arrow and the candle was destroyed. Busy assessing the situation had made the villain drop his guard and allowed the eyeball rolling towards him at high speeds to slam into him. Vespasian was knocked into the tree behind him, letting go of both his torch and his ruined jack-o-lantern in the progress. Knowing it would be a waste of time reeling in agony from the pain; he rolled away from Jigglypuff's pound attempt and kicked her away.

He lunged towards his torch and used it to protect himself from Young Links blade as it came down onto him. A quick fury of blows was exchanged between the two before Vespasian landed a blow to Young Link's face and slammed the lit end of his torch onto the hylian. Jigglypuff came from behind to do a grab but Vespasian dodged quickly and ran away from the two.

Though he did not get far as Sonic sped towards him, kicking him in the face. As Vespasian staggered back from the blow Kirby jumped up and swung his hammer at the villain, knocking him off his feet and into the air. No time to recover, Charizard jumped down onto the villain and struck him with a rock smash. Vespasian coughed out blood as his body collided with the floor.

The smashers gathered round, Young Link having torn his mask off as it began to melt from the heat, was now drenched in water from Squirtle.

"Well it looks like he's down at last." Ness stated as Lucas let out a sigh of relief.

"Now we just have to free the ghosts and we can start looking for my pocket watch." Nanka said cheerfully.

"Boy, this turned out to be one crazy Halloween." Pikachu said while the others nodded their heads.

"Hey, why is the talisman seal on the door of the shrine glowing red?" asked Jigglypuff as she looked to the shrine house door where a talisman seal was placed on.

The sound of breathing was heard from behind them.

"Ring of Fire." Vespasian yelled as he clutched his torch, fire suddenly sprouting from it and thrust into the ground. Fire spread across the grass, circling round the smashers and suddenly sprouting up into a small dome of fire. The power mad villain smirked, and then cackled to himself as he walked past the dome.

"Good show kiddies, but my plan has succeeded, I have a bounty of ghosts ripe for the taking and you will all be witness to the ascension of my power." Vespasian shrieked with joy.

His chuckling went quieter till it was barely as loud as a whisper as he looked ahead of him at the shrine, and stared at Toon Link and Pichu, the only ones who had not ran over to check if they had defeated him.

The villain shook his head and snapped "One or two worms won't be a bother; I'll eliminate you in a flash."

Vespasian shot a beam of firm from his torch at the two unhindered smashers. Determined, Pichu ran forth narrowly avoiding the flames and headed straight for the pyromaniac psychopath. With his free arm he flicked the torch out at the rodent, a spew of fire shooting forth but using agility Pichu managed to get behind him. Irritated with how he easily he let Pichu get by him Vespasian turned round and kicked the magician dressed mouse away, sending the top hat twirling through the air.

Vespasian turned round in time to see Toon Link's boomerang flying towards him and as such he quickly ducked to avoid it. Getting up he unleash a fire ball out at the dashing Toon Link. The blast connected and Toon Link was engulfed in smoke while at the same Vespasian heard the boomerang coming back and ducked to avoid it. Vespasian looked up, Toon Link, cloak burnt away, sword raised, came down from the air and cut into the front of Vespasian's shoulder, chest and down to the right side of his hip.

Vespasian screamed with pain as the blood erupted from his gash, enormous amounts of pain shocking him and even more came when Pichu skull bashed into his back, knocking him forward but he was still able to retain some footing. As a result of the lack of concentration, the dome of fire dispersed a look of surprise on the faces of the trapped smashers as they were released. Toon Link and Pichu's attention was still on Vespasian, still standing but trembling all over.

Enraged with pain and anger, Vespasian leaped out at fast speeds towards the shrine. Sonic too had started to run but by the time he began Vespasian had already reached the shrine house.

Tearing off the sign and opening the doors he screamed erratically "Become my power!"

Ghosts were drawn towards him, entering into his mouth and becoming a part of him. Vespasian began to become larger, his muscles bulged, his skin turned a pale grey, his eyes lost their pupils and became bloodshot, veins bulged out on his neck and through it all he constantly let out an ear piercing scream.

The smashers shuddered at the monstrosity the enemy had round towards them and leaning down close to Sonic the monster whispered "It's payback time."

Sonic responded by leaping away as Vespasian's fist slammed into the ground. Sonic ran to the others and asked "Any ideas then folks?"

"We can run away." suggested Lucas.

"No, that won't help the situation."

"We could try to get him in a trap?" suggested Popo.

"No, that would require some of us to stay behind and buy us some time by holding him off, while the others both think and create a trap."

"We can run away." suggested Red.

"Lucas already suggested that one already."

"Yeah but I'm starting to like it more and more with each passing second." said Red as Vespasian began to walk slowly towards them with his back hunched.

"Does anyone else have any ideas?"

"Fight!" Kirby suggested to which the group just looked at him with puzzled looks.

"We don't have much of a choice I'm afraid." exclaimed Charizard.

"Then fight it is." Sonic yelled as he turned round and ran towards, the new, more powerful Vespasian.

"Come insects; let me test out this new power of mine." Vespasian shouted with glee.

"It's not yours, you nut job." Sonic shouted as he leaped up in a ball and slammed into Vespasian's chest though he did not budge at all. At the same time Sonic bounced off of his chest, Kirby came down on his head with his stone attack though while this pushed the monsters head down near the ground, it did not seem to hurt him at all. Popo and Nana used this opportunity to smash Vespasian round the head with their hammers but to no effect and Young Link even went in to stab him in the face but his skin was so tough that the sword simply bounced off. Vespasian let out a roar with enough force to send Sonic, Kirby, Popo, Nana and Young Link flying backwards.

Standing back up preparing to charge, Vespasian was caught unaware when Jigglypuff's rollout impacted with his leg causing him to slip forward. Falling to his right knee and hand for balance he was finally hurt by Charizard who ran forward and slammed into his head. The pain was minor though and Charizard received a lot more when Vespasian retaliated with his own fist and sent the Pokémon flying back into a tree, breaking it immediately with impact.

"Charizard!" Red cried out as he rushed over to aid his Pokémon, unknowingly running within the sights of Vespasian's wild charge.

Red was luckily saved by Ness and Lucas who used PK thunder to launch themselves into Vespasian's chin. Squirtle also jumped out and used Waterfall to attack the chin but while the PK thunders were able to halt Vespasian, both of them and Squirtle's Waterfall appeared to have not hurt him as he grabbed a hold of Squirtle and slammed him into the two psychics. The three shot stuck the floor, a slight crater was made from the impact and Ness, Lucas and Squirtle became trophies.

Pikachu was not hesitating despite the show of strength and so ducked beneath the grey skinned monster and let out a thunder attack, stunning him a little. Toon Link took the chance and threw a bomb into Vespasian's face, Ivysaur tackled him in the chest and Nanka took out a small pumpkin, spun round with it to build up momentum and tossed it at him, the gourd exploding on impact. Vespasian began to topple backwards, he tried to keep his balance but Diddy shot towards Vespasian with his rocket barrel boost, striking him and finally sending the ogre toppling down. By this time, the smashers who had been blown away were beginning to return, and Pichu had revived Ness, Lucas and Squirtle.

"Wow, it's a good thing I'm already bandaged." Ness said with a smile but then winced from the pain.

"Well that hurt." Squirlte managed to say while getting up, also wincing from the pain.

Vespasian continued to lie down, not bothering to move. Some thought they had managed to conk him out but they were not all that surprised when they heard him begin to laugh manically.

Vespasian laughed for a long while, a tear coming from his eye and he said out loud "Marvellous, I barely felt a thing."

Vespasian began to get up and despite how the smashers knew the odds were heavily against them they prepared themselves for the fight to come.

"Wonderful, you still would like to play." Vespasian chuckled as he ran at the smashers, his left fist held up high.

"We may not have much of a chance but we've got to try." Ness said as they prepared to face their charging opponent.

Vespasian stopped in his tracks though as a man leaped out in front of him and the smashers. The man pulled back his fist, a purple energy gathering around it and struck Vespasian directly in the face sending him staggering backwards but not enough to make him fall.

"Well you appear to be a tough one don't you?" The man smirked as his nametag rustled slightly from the passing wind.

"Who's that?" Nanka asked as seeing from the smashers expressions she assumed that they knew him.

"It's Ganondorf!" Toon Link shouted out, a little shocked that Ganondorf had come to their aid.

"Hey, don't you runts get any ideas," Ganondorf yelled loud enough for all those present to hear "I was simply annoyed about all the noise that was going on so I decided to see what all the commotion was about."

"Wait, if his name is Ganondorf then why is he wearing a nametag with the name Dave on it?" Nanka asked as the others looked at the gerudo to verify that he was still wearing his nametag.

"Honestly, we have no idea." Young Link replied.

Ganondorf turned his attention to Vespasian, looking him up and down.

"You look like quite a tough one," Ganondorf said whilst smirking "mind entertaining me for a moment."

"Why, the chance to kill another irritating smash bros member, I'd be delighted too." Vespasian said as he crouched down.

"Careful Ganondorf, he's no push over." Sonic called out to which Ganondorf just grinned.

"I don't need your concern," Ganondorf called back as he tensed the muscles in his arm "besides he's not that much bigger than me."

It was then that Vespasian lunged out at Ganondorf with a punch. The attack was ducked though and Ganondorf swept Vespasian off his feet with a quick kick, making the ogre fall over. Ganondorf followed it up by jumping over him and using Warlock Kick to push him into the ground.

"That's not strong enough, Dave boy." Vespasian yelled, pushing Ganondorf off of him and jumping to his own feet in order to throw a round of punches.

Ganondorf dodged them rapidly but one caught him surprise and he ended up having to block it in which resulted in him being pushed back all the way past the younger smashers. The said smashers jumped out the way as Vespasian jumped off the floor and kicked out at Ganondorf who once again blocked.

"Darn, this guy's seriously strong," Ganondorf thought as he blocked a series of fast and fluid punches "but I'm stronger".

Ganondorf blocked the onslaught of blows and in the midst of it, kneed Vespasian in the chin, before delivering him a palm strike to the face and following it up with a Warlock Kick to the stomach. Though Vespasian barely flinched from all the other blows, the blow to the stomach led to him having his jaw hanging and making out a wheezing sound, a white light could be seen shining from his throat.

Toon Link saw this and said to Nanka and Ness who he was closest too "Could that light be the ghosts?"

Nanka and Ness thought about this and realised that it did make sense

"The ghosts did enter into his stomach," Nanka pointed out "do you think we can release the ghosts by attacking his stomach".

"It's worth a try." said Ness as they continued to look back at the fight.

Vespasian had now recovered and though Ganondorf rushed forth with a shoulder barge, Vespasian was still quite agile in this muscled form of his and was able to jump over the lord of evil and while igniting a blue flame around his fist, deliver a blow to Ganondorf. The blow sent Ganondorf off his feet and to the floor, but before he could even get up Vespasian breathed out a thick, blue flame onto him.

Before serious damage could be done though, Ness had fired off a PK flash into his back. This drew the fire breathing ogre's attention towards the group of fighters behind him.

"You little ones are starting to become annoying," Vespasian murmured as he bent down, placing his hands on his knees "I'm going to destroy you now."

"You can try." Diddy said as he pointed his peanut popgun towards Vespasian before firing it off.

The peanut did not bother Vespasian, nor did the various projectiles of bombs, electricity, final cutters, wind blasts, leaves, fire, water, ice and psychic energy that also came towards him. They simply blocked his view when they struck his head but the lack of vision lead to both Sonic and Jigglypuff running up to his stomach and slamming into it. The sudden blow caused Vespasian to jerk back, gagging a slight bit from the impact. Annoyed he swung his blazing arms out at the two who nimbly avoid the attacks and with his focus on them he did not notice Nanka flying on her broom at him, charging into his stomach. This did less than the previous attacks but allowed Pikachu and Pichu who were also on the broom to jump off and skull bash Vespasian's stomach causing him to get onto his knees and gag.

The others were also charging in ready to aim for the stomach however the infuriated mad man recovered quicker than expected and shot out a large ball of blue flames from his mouth. As it drew closer to the smashers they put up their shields hoping to protect themselves from the blast. Blue flames lurched out everywhere in a huge explosion that covered the clearing. The trees swayed back, the remaining autumn leaves ripped off as the wind bellowed outward through the woods. The smoke rose up high into the sky, an odd shade of purple spilling the blackness.

As the smoke rose, standing, gasping for air was Vespasian, his shoulders heaving from the strength he had used.

"Darn nuisances, tuckering me out this much" Vespasian mumbled to himself as he looked over the area, all of them were wounded and downed but none of them were dead, or unconscious.

"Well drat, I'll just kill them as they are now." said the demonic behemoth as he began to walk forward stopping only when he saw something reflect off the moonlight.

Peering at the distant object, the grey-skinned monster saw a metallic red and white ball. Suddenly flashing, Charizard flew out of the Pokéball, still in his purple pterodactyl costume, and hurtled towards Vespasian.

"What a lousy last ditch attempt to beat me, I can knock you down before you even get close to my stomach." Vespasian yelled triumphantly as he raised his arm in order to knock Charizard down or at least he was going to until Ganondorf grabbed him from behind, arms underneath and over the shoulders.

A look of fear came across Vespasian as the rather burnt lord of evil whispered in his ear "You lose."

Charizard flew up to the grey skinned ogre quickly and unleashed his rock smash upon the opponent's weak point. Vespasian shook violently from the attack immediately and ghosts burst out from his mouth rapidly, his body slowly transforming back to its original form.

Covered in blood, shirtless and exhausted the original Vespasian still stood yelling "You haven't beaten me yet, I'm the greatest, I was born so and will be so."

Ganondorf begged to differ as he grabbed the now smaller than him man by the head and crushed it against the floor. "The greatest? I don't think so."

Ganondorf looked at the scene in front of him, completely destroyed clearing, leaf-less trees, a trophy at his feet, a dragon like creature looking very much exhausted and a gang of young costumed freaks all too tired to move.

"The guys defeated by the way." Ganondorf said.

"Yay." the group cheered with a notable lack of energy.

"You won."

"Yay."

Ganondorf then got an idea as he looked over to see the children's collection trick and treats bags which though damaged, torn and with probably a lot of melted chocolate were in relatively good condition.

Walking over to the bags of sweets Ganondorf called out "Considering you're all too tired to celebrate your victory I'll just take your trick or treat bags and-and before Ganondorf got to finish his sentence all the present smashers (aside from Ivysaur, Charizard and Nanka) had lunged out at him. Nanka watched this scene with amusement and though her smile was a happy one it was also a sad one.

* * *

The battle was close by to not only the castle that the smashers called home but also within visible distance of the village and so many smashers had begun to arrive at the battlefield shortly after its end. Many a smasher had heard or seen the explosions in the distance and came forth to aid their comrades, the only duty left for them though was to treat the wounds of their fellow smashers and to send the atrophied Vespasian to the local prison. Oh, and also to prevent Wario from eating all the kids Halloween goodies.

As of this moment they were being lead to the infirmary, just in case any of them collapsed on the way there.

"Why isn't Mr. Ganondorf with us?" Nanka asked as the ragtag group walked along the candle lit corridors (some smashers thought it would strike a good Halloween atmosphere if they broke all the lights and replaced them with candles.)

"Heh, that guy said he didn't need no medical attention." Falco said in an irritable tone as he tipped his police cap back onto his head "He's just showing off though."

"You're guilty of that too ya' know." Pichu slyly added from behind the pilot, who grunted in aggravation amidst the children's laughter.

By this point they came upon the infirmary, the door bathed in shadows but from constant navigating to the room the smashers knew were to be and where to knock.

"Hey, Doctor, got some injured folk." King Dedede said, still in his menacing metallic attire as he banged the door thoroughly.

Not even waiting for a reply the King barged into the room with a few of the front row group following. A man from inside turned round, and raised a butcher knife as bloodied as the apron he wore. The group screamed in fear at the sudden spook of a rapidly approaching butcher.

The murderers eyes gleamed as it said "Okie dokie, come in."

With quick realisation the smashers recognised the doctor from his voice and yet still felt the terror.

"Y-your costume, is good doctor." King Dedede wheezed as he held his hand over his pounding chest.

Meanwhile Falco roared with laughter and Pichu and Toon Link sniggered upon seeing the proud group of King Dedede, Sonic, Diddy and Squirtle freeze on the spot. As that went on Nanka lowered herself too Lucas, who was at the point of passing out.

"I've had enough scares for one day."

"Same." Nanka replied as she helped the blonde boy up.

"Oh, we have an unfamiliar face here today." Dr. Mario noted as Nanka came into his line of sight, when she kneeled down to the flat on his back psi user.

Nanka introduced herself with a bow and a name as each of kids came into the room, filling every bed up as they laid down on the few available. Others simply stood while one bed was already preoccupied with a famous plumber.

"Hey Mario, what happened to you?" Sonic asked as he looked down at the sore and bruised Nintendo mascot.

"I got sucked into Luigi's poltergust, you?"

"I and the others fought a manipulative maniac who wanted to absorb all the ghosts who came back to the land of the living in order to gain further power."

"A regular day it is then."

"Yeah, same old same old."

With that the Nintendo and Sega heroes shared a brief laugh, while everyone else was preoccupied with getting a lecture from Dr. Mario.

* * *

Rest was advised for the entire group and whereas the smashers had rooms of their own they could spend the night in Nanka, who was not a smasher, did not. So for her she made do with the infirmary, but never did her eyes close when everyone left. She simply stayed awake in the hospital bed, her eyes staring up at the ceiling and yet not staring at it. Her mind was in thought but those ideas had to reach a conclusion and as she slowly pushed away the covers, her decision was made. She headed for the door and left the room.

Day was breaking against the great darkness that had swept the land for its festive night of spirits and though the sun was yet visible the colour had begun to paint itself against the wallpaper of black and blue and purple. Nanka had reached the clearing that contained the shrine, currently all but obliterated from existence. Stepping and skipping over rubble big and small the orange palette witch made her way to the shrine house, its large wooden doors laid in splinters across the ground. Fears of the time telling item being destroyed were unfounded as to her knowledge the watch was indestructible. Fears of the valuable item being blown away were of more concern and yet the only action she could take was to look for it. She had been looking for a while and had adjusted to the silence and so when a hand reached out and touched her shoulder she jumped up in surprise.

Turning round Nanka saw Kirby, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ness, Popo, Nana, Young Link, Pichu, Diddy Kong, Lucas, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Sonic and Toon Link all before her dressed in their normal attire. There was a silence between the groups as Ness came forth with a silver pocket watch in his hands

"We said we'd help you look for it so we snuck out earlier to find it." Ness explained as he handed the watch over to Nanka.

Nanka was speechless at first but soon took the watch with gratitude and said "thanks."

There was a silence between the group that was broken as Nanka tightened her grip on the broom and announced "Well, I better be going now."

"D-do you have to go so soon?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, do you have to go so soon?" Nana called out and soon the witch was surrounded by the smashers, all pleading for her to stay.

Nanka backed off though and bowed her head "I'm truly sorry to have to leave so soon after meeting all of you but my friends back home are most certainly worried about me."

The others looked solemnly at the floor but nodded their heads slightly.

"B-but I promise I'll come back some day." Nanka said as she raised her head.

"Promise?" the group asked as they stared back at her.

"Promise!" Nanka replied with a smile on her face as her new friends cheered.

Nanka simply held the pocket watch above her and closed her eyes, thought of her home on her mind. A lime green glow began to emit from the watch, and such a glow rained down over her body till there was nothing but light. As day broke and the sun rose the witch vanished.

* * *

Nanka felt her body materialising back into form, her sight starting to see the empty beige room that was her destination. Having teleported through dimensions disrupted her senses momentarily but having done this a few times before she regained said senses soon. Nanka recognised the teleportation room, a small room bathed in technology and yet such machinery could not be seen. In fact the only thing within the visible world was the wooden door before Nanka to which she proceeded to exit the room through. Without warning a strange bubble-headed creature leaped towards the startled girl and clutched onto her.

"Oh dear, oh dear, you are late, very late," the beige skinned pixie chirped with a smile and a high pitched voice as it hugged Nanka tighter and tighter "but you still get a hug, congratulations."

"Hello to you too PICKLED CHEESE." Nanka said warmly as she gave the smaller, odder being a hug in return.

PICKLED CHEESE, the strange bubble-headed mushroom based robot released his grip on the orange garbed witch and hopped back a step. A smile formed on his face as the little boy remarked "Please, we're friends, roomies, family, octopuses, you can call me Raphie like brother does, you can call me anything brother does except baka."

The brunette giggled at the hyper active nature of her housemate but from the conversation a person was brought up and this reminded her of a matter of importance "Does the boss want to see me?"

"Oh, yes he does, you better see my brother, brother wants to see you immediately but not quite because I'm talking to you which means you isn't seeing him immediately but talking to me which is more fun on my part." Replied the little boy who then proceeded to run off at high speeds, is duty accomplished. Where he was going he didn't know but he was running off somewhere to do something.

A smile found its way onto Nanka's face as she watched the pixie go about his day, the idea that having a younger brother was similar to this. Such thoughts were brushed aside for the moment as she made her way down the corridor, ignoring the passage that led to the kitchen, dining room and front room in doing so and going along to the end where another wooden door was set into the wall. The door at the end of the hallway resembled the teleporter's door, wooden and brown in texture and colour but this door had a symbol carved into it, a lily carved upon the centre with patience and care.

The spell caster knocked thrice in succession and then waited; greeted by silence. Thus after a presumed minute she knocked in the same manner and waited in the same manner and was greeted in the same manner, by silence.

"B-boss, are you in there?" Nanka asked, as close to the door as she could be in order to hear an answer but none was given.

Walking away from her superiors living quarters the young girl of but twelve years of age posed a question to her ears to hear "Where is the boss?"

"Here."

Startled and taken aback Nanka jumped as from the silence of the kitchen that was next to her now that her feet had moved her body to the living room, came a calm voice of a youthful character but reflecting many years of wisdom. Spinning round, her eyes came across her boss, who had seated himself on a dining chair and seemed content as he drunk his tea, soothing aromas drifting from it. Neither moved, Nanka for fear of scolding for her tardiness of return whereas her boss simply stared with brown eyes that overlooked all that was seen. Finally Nanka made a vocation to do something more than stand still in silence.

"Um, boss, I'm sorry fo-You're injured?" The green haired boy whose appearance of fourteen years betrayed his true age interrupted his assistant to inquire about her injuries, noticeably the one to her left side.

"O-oh yeah, but the cut was tended too quickly and a doctor checked all of my cuts and bruises so I'm fine, really." Nanka said, laughing lightly to try and lessen the worry than seemed to be inflicting her boss.

His eyes closed as he lifted his cup and sipped away the drink from within, opening his eyes when his lips parted the china and those lips thus opened to speak "It seems you've had quite a day then."

"Yes, it was a bit frantic but quite fun actually," Nanka began saying a cheerful mood coming of her as she remembered times of recent hours before remembering her business "and boss I'm sorry for causing you to worry."

The elder of both body and mind peered up at his good friend and asked "What gave you the idea that I was worried about you? I know full well that you are capable of taking care of yourself."

Nanka simply blinked, raising an arm and pointing a finger to indicate the various items by her green haired employer "You have a first-aid box beside you, a brief case filled with ransom money of various currencies and isn't that large sword the one that steals souls?"

In a similar response to his female friend the man looked down to the bundle of rescue materials before returning is gaze to Nanka and replying "I was cleaning my room out and I just happened to come across these various sup-the calculative spinner of words got no further as his companion chuckled at his absurdity and though he was not prone to laughter a slight murmur escaped his lips and a smile reflected from the witch's face to the writer's face.

"Well, such things matter not," Nanka's boss said and then continued to say "Nanka, I'll have your report of the events in the morning. For now I advise you rest; some sleep would do you good."

"T-thank you boss," Nanka replied with a smile and a bow of courtesy before dashing over to her door "good night boss."

Raising his empty tea cup and with a tip of his head the author simply said in return "night."

Nanka entered her room and was bathed in its tranquil darkness, its action less setting. The day's experiences were finally catching up with her as she climbed onto her mattress. With a wave of her hand and a silent chant the covers twirled clumsily around her fully clothed body and pressed her gently to the bed. Her energy spent meant her sleep was quick to come and with that did her dreams come. Dreams of newfound friends playing together under the pumpkin moon of Halloween.

* * *

_**I do not - nor do I claim to - own any characters I use in this story except for my OC's - they belong to their respective series and owners.**_

_**Super Smash Bros and all its characters (except Snake and Sonic) belong to Nintendo.**_

_**Sonic belongs to Sega. **_

_**Snake belongs to Konami.**_

_**The Blizzeta theme is from Twilight Princess and also belongs to Nintendo.**_

_**I own Nanka, Vespasian, Roger Resurgam and the Nanka's boss (take a guess at who that is).**_

_**PICKLED CHEESE belongs to PICKLED CHEESE.**_

_**If you have any questions about the fic then don't be afraid to ask. Also constructive criticism would be appreciated. I hope you enjoyed reading Happy Halloween or Something Like That! and happy Halloween.**_

_**Edit 1: Well this my first edit of any of my already published fanfics so I can only hope everything went alright with the chapter replacement system. As for this edit I only planned at first to do some rather necessary grammatical edits but as I went through it all I decided to add a scene or two and even change how two to three of the scenes played out. This is only my first edit of this fic as I only intended to do this to make sure I know how the edit system work and to give this fic a grammatical tune up however I do have plans for a second edit of this fic next Halloween. For that edit the fic will probably lengthen by a good five to ten pages as I plan to add more character exploration (to amke sure each of the smashers are defined by a personality), add an extra scene involving Roger **__**Resurgam**__** and the reuniting of his friends, explain the reasons behind Ganondorf's costumes and improve the overall writing of the story. I may next year also add another Wario scene if I have time but anyway I hope these first edits make a difference to the overall enjoyment of the fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading the edited version of Happy Halloween or Something Like That!**_


End file.
